Not the Steak, You
by Azure Archer
Summary: Yukari has once again fallen asleep at Nyamo's house. But the dream she has will change her forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Nyamo looked around the room, or mainly at her friend snoring lightly. Yes, Yukari has once again fallen asleep in her bed. The mildly insane teacher's feet twitched, slightly murmuring "Nya, I'll beat you this time.. Nyam…" Minamo smiled softly, she was probably dreaming of one of their frequent competitions. Sure, they were for the most part friendly games, but some really hurt the Phys. Ed teacher. "Oh Yuka," she sighed "What'll I do with you? ..You're so oblivious sometimes." Minamo gently caressed her friend's hair and sighed again. She took a pillow and lied down on the floor near her bed. Falling asleep, she knew she would have the same nightmare as always.

Yukari POV:

Yukari stretches and faces the track. "I'm gonna beat you this time, Nyamo!" she yelled at the gym teacher, who sighed in reply.

A shot fired and the race started. A magical force lifted Yukari of the ground and sped her past the fit woman, leaving her in the dust. Seconds later she won and Nyamo came stumbling to the finish line. Miniature Yukari's danced around her friends head. "Ahah! Now you shall treat me to a steak BUFFET!" she shouted in triumph.

Yukari sat down at the restaurants table and attacked the helpless steak.

Yukari mumbled in her sleep, rolled over, and began gnawing on the pillow.

Minamo looked at her companion and sighed. The currently carnivorous woman looked up, half a steak hanging from her mouth. She quickly ate the rest and wiped her mouth. "Nyamo.. You ok?" she asked. The look in her friend's eyes stunned her. She usually took these things in such a stride, nothing even fazing her. Minamo looked down to compose herself and smiled. "Yes Yukari, I'm fine. Eat up before the steak gets cold ok?" But her voice trembled on the last word. Now the brunette was very concerned.

"Nya.. What's wrong? Oh!...Eh?..." In a futile effort to cheer up her friend, Yukari had offered her the rest of her steak. Nyamo chuckled dryly, shaking her head. "Not the steak Yukari… You." The English teacher blinked slowly, extremely confused, and tilted her head to the left anxiously "What do you mean me? What did I do?" "Calm down Yuka." Nyamo said in a soft voice.

"Yuka?" the brunette asked. Why was she calling her by that nickname now? "You…you can be so oblivious." Minamo chuckled "…………" Yukari waited for her to continue, getting quite antsy in the process. Looking into Yukari's eyes, she blinked back tears "I love you, Yuka."

The English teacher fell over, but quickly recomposed herself. She blinked, looked around, and poked her steak, before asking, "Is this some kind of a joke or something?" "No! Yukari, you bone head. I-Love-You."

-Another long pause-

"…You're serious." The brunette whispered. "I am." Came the reply. The room disappeared leaving the background blank. Yukari looked everywhere, anywhere but her friend's eyes. Taking a deep breath she spoke quickly and quietly, "You can't love me." Nyamo's eyes went wide in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You can't. No one ever has.. No one can. You can't.. love me." She whispered hoarsely. "Yukari.." Minamo began, but was at a lose for words. A few moments passed before the older woman spoke, "I do. I love you.. Trust me." The single word rang in her ears. 'Trust.' Could she? But.. eyes beginning to water, Yukari looked away, but stopped when Minamo took her hand.

Finally looking into her 'friend's' eyes, she realized the truth. It was a pure and genuine love. Collapsing, she hugged Minamo's waist, crying softly. Nyamo simply stroked her back and whispered comforting words.

Yukari awoke with a start, looking around frantically. "Nyamo?" she whispered hoarsely, voice full of emotion. Her attention was brought to the floor by a small whimper.

OHHHHHH. She woke up! Now what happens? Eh? Eh?HAHA! review and you shall find out. Kehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Last chapter:

Yukari awoke with a start, looking around frantically. "Nyamo?" she whispered hoarsely, voice full of emotion. Her attention was brought to the floor by a small whimper.

………………………………………………

Nyamo was tossing slightly in her sleep, but stopped as suddenly as she'd begun. "Yuka." She whimpered, "Why?.." she continued, a tear now slipping down from closed eye lids. Squishing herself into a loose fetal position, she whispered drowsily "Love you.. Why?"

At the last part, the language teacher froze. '_Yuka…love? ..She loves me in reality? Could it be? Or is this just a cruel trick… I must be hallucinating!.. but._." Yukari looked at Nyamo's sleeping form and sighed. '_She's always cared for me.. Always.. Gods. Well, there's only way to find out.. At least I can always move to Mexico if she ends up hating me…Here bloody goes." _

Getting up from the bed, Yukari sat next to the phys. Ed teacher. Reaching out, she hen pulled back quickly needing to compose herself. '_Damn it Yukari, stop shaking. Mexico! Get it together, get it together, get it together…-' _"-Damn you Osaka!" Minamo stirred in her sleep and Yukari nearly had a heart attack. Once Nyamo stopped, she reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Minamo comfortably stretched out of her fetal position slowly, "Yu.." she smiled gently. Yukari melted from the sheer cuteness. '_Who knew Nyamo could be that cute! Damn. Ok.. I'm good..' _she reassured herself before whispering "Minamo.." she tried softly. The sleeping woman stirred, "Mina." Yukari tried again. Nyamo's eyes slit open slowly, she looked at her friend. Yukari was smiling gently.. almost timidly, something was very wrong.

"Yu..kari?" she asked attentively, unsure as to why she'd been woken up. Had she been talking in her sleep? "I'm sorry." Yukari admitted. '_Is this my mind playing tricks on me?_' Nyamo asked herself mentally. "F-for?" "Being so oblivious." Yukari answered, Minamo froze. "Mina.." '_No..'_ The brunette continued "I.. I know how you feel."

The gym teacher sat up immediately and scooted away slightly. Upon seeing her friends hurt expression however, she stopped. "I dreamt of you, Nyamo. You were so sad.. And it was killing me. You told me.. you loved me." The last part was squeaked, but Yukari continued. "…I love you too." She searched her new love's eyes from any sign of reaction. First there was shock, then doubt, and finally relief. Then, a poke.

"Ow. What was that for?" Yukari asked curiously. "You're real. You're.. really real. You're not a dream." Nyamo replied breathlessly. "Nyamo." The brunette said suddenly, snapping the other woman out of shock. "Just… don't hurt me. I trust you… So… don't hurt me, ok?" Nyamo looked at her formally insane and carefree friend, who was now extremely vulnerable, in complete awe. _ 'I knew there was more to her..'_

"I won, I promise. I'll never hurt you Yukari.. I'll protect you with my life." The brunette's eyes lit up and she hugged her new love, crying silent tears of joy. Minamo hugged back, then kissed the crow of Yukari's head, stroking her back whispering I-Love-You's.

15 minutes later, the two lay on Nyamo's comfortable bed.  
"Yukari?"  
……

"Yes?"

……

"Were you chewing on my pillow again?"

Silence………

Yukari blushed. "Maybe.. Sorry."

Nyamo grinned and hugged her new girlfriend. "S'ok. I love you." Yukari blushed harder, but smiled widely. "Love you too, Minamo." A pause. "I like it when you say my actual name, you know.." Nyamo said chuckling lightly. "Well then! Minamo it shall be then! ..Most of the time anyway.." Yukari grinned and Nyamo nodded, smirking with her, "K."

"G'night love." The brunette said happily. "Good night, Yu."

Fade out.

Liked it? Hated it? I know it wasn't long enough, but im working on length for my next stories. –gets out shield and ducks from multiple rotten fruits being thrown- Thanks for reading though!


End file.
